El principio del fin
by Beginnerdreams
Summary: Tom siempre fue sobresaliente en todo lo que hacía. Pero, había cierta magia oscura que nunca había probado y ansiaba hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas.


Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Dedicado a **inesUchiha**

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J K Rowling, yo solo creo un poco con ellos y mi imaginación.

* * *

Transcurría el año 1945 cuando Tom salió de Hogwarts en busca de empleo. Disponía de aptitudes más que suficientes para poder desenvolverse en cualquier trabajo que se propusiera. A pesar de ello, solo consiguió que lo aceptaran en Borgin y Burkes.

Pasaban los meses y aunque estaba bien con su rutina necesitaba más. Quería comprobar la fuerza de su magia.

Dentro del Colegio, no había podido utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables. Estaban estrictamente prohibidas y de haberlo hecho podría haber terminado en Azkaban. Sabía el motivo por el cual el castigo de aquellos hechizos era la cárcel, pero en el fondo no lo entendía. ¿Por qué existían si estaba mal realizarlos? Creía que era un despropósito poseer magia que luego no iba a utilizarse.

Aquel martes de noviembre salió temprano de la tienda. El propietario le había dejado marchar cuando observó lo adelantado que había dejado el joven Ryddle el inventario. Tom se dirigió al callejón más cercano para desaparecerse. Odiaba utilizar los medios de transporte muggles si podía evitarlo. Esa gente sin nada interesante que hacer o decir le repugnaba, todos lo hacían recordar a su padre. Además, el lugar al que se dirigía estaba grabando como una herida de fuego en su mente, solo necesitaba un instante para materializarse allí mismo.

En unos pocos minutos estaba caminando por las calles sin asfaltar de Wool llegando al Orfanato. Se quedó parado en la esquina observando el lugar con frialdad. Cualquiera hubiera tenido sentimientos encontrados o al menos cierta melancolía por encontrarse en el sitio donde transcurrió la mayor parte de su infancia. Sin embargo, el solo lo mirada críticamente. Por su mente los recuerdos que aparecían eran en su mayoría desagradables y los quería sepultados para siempre. Le hervía la sangre de solo pensar que había ido a parar allí por culpa de sus padres. Se enfurecía con las risas de los niños que se habían burlado de sus poderes. Aquel edificio gris y cuadrado que se recortaba contra el ensombrecido cielo de Purbeck, solo lo enfurecía más. Sentía como la magia se arrebujaba en la punta de sus dedos pidiendo por salir y expresarse. Sujetó la varita con fuerza y se encaminó al Orfanato.

A unos metros de la entrada se chocó con una mujer que venía paseando a su perro despreocupadamente. La mujer lo miró con aprecio como cualquier señora mayor que ve en un joven los ligues de su propia juventud.

\- - Disculpa querido, Pete estaba tirando de mi correa y no llegué a verte frente a mí.

Tom intentó evitar la mueca de asco inevitable que se estaba formando en su boca. Se llevó un puño a los labios y tosió para que la señora no se asustara. Se alejó un pasó de aquella desagradable mujer muggle antes de contestar.

\- - No se preocupe, venía distraído y tampoco llegué a verla.

\- - Los muchachos de hoy en día, siempre distraídos con el amor seguramente.

La señora río de su propia ocurrencia y Tom se alejó otro paso más sonriendo forzadamente. La mujer saludó a la distancia a alguien y cuando se giró para continuar hablando con el muchacho lo vio emprendiendo la marcha rumbo al orfanato.

\- - ¿Te diriges al orfanato, querido?

\- - Así es – contestó el moreno sin girarse hacia la mujer.

\- - Oh, por favor envíale mis saludos a Amy.

\- - ¿Amy Benson?

\- - Claro ¿La conoces? Es una amorosa jovencita, debe tener tu edad, aunque es muy introvertida.

\- - Acaso ¿Trabaja en el orfanato?

\- - Si, ya hace unos años. Cuando falleció la Sra. Cole, Martha tomó su puesto y la tomaron a Amy como empleada. Su familia estuvo complacida de que quisiera trabajar aquí ya que demuestra su buen corazón. Siempre la cruzo en el mercado del pueblo y me ayuda a llevar mis bolsas. Es una muchacha encantadora.

El slytherin se quedó impresionado al saber que se encontraría con su antigua compañera de ese horrible hogar de niños. Aunque, en el fondo se alegró por aquello. Su mente comenzó a trabajar en el plan que llevaría a cabo con la supuestamente encantadora muchacha.

\- - Cuente con que le enviaré sus saludos.

\- - Muchas gracias, querido. ¡Hasta luego! – la señora se despidió con una sonrisa mientras tironeaba de la correa y obligaba a su perro a moverse.

Observó a la señora alejarse y volvió a girarse para encaminarse rumbo al triste hogar. Caminó con lentitud el camino de cemento que lo llevaba a la puerta mientras observaba alrededor por si veía a algún niño. Aunque, debían estar dentro debido al frío que hacía fuera. Recordaba que antiguamente los dejaban salir los días cálidos porque si no podían enfermar y aquello era inadmisible porque no contaban con personal médico ni suficiente para la atención en esos casos.

Golpeó la puerta negra y desvencijada que presentaba la fachada. Al poco rato apareció una muchacha de cabello castaño que le caía de un moño mal hecho sin gracia sobre un rostro blanquecino. Sus ojos color avellana le sobre salían de la cara por lo puntiagudas de sus facciones. Estaba delgada y crecida desde la última vez que la había visto, su cabello había oscurecido y su cuerpo se había desarrollado aunque se veía demasiado flaco para adjudicarle buena salud a su figura. A pesar del tiempo, la reconoció al instante.

\- - ¿Amy?

\- - Disculpe señor ¿Quién es usted?

\- - No puedo creer que no me reconozcas.

\- - La verdad es que no, disculpe pero todavía desconozco su nombre.

\- - Soy yo, Tom, Tom Ryddle.

El rostro de Amy se desencajó como si le hubieran dicho que un pariente cercano muy querido había fallecido. Comenzó a temblar e intento cerrar rápidamente la puerta. Pero, más veloz que ella Tom se adelantó. Tomó la puerta con su mano y la mantuvo abierta.

\- - Oh, querida, por favor no te asustes. Estaba pasando por aquí y decidí hacer una parada en el orfanato para saludar.

\- - Por favor, vete… No le diré a nadie que viniste. Solo márchate.

\- - Realmente me sentaría bien una taza de té. Se que no tuvimos el mejor pasado, pero te prometo que crecí y ya soy un adulto. Solo pido un poco de té y de tu tiempo. Me encantaría hablar con una vieja amiga de ser posible.

Tom le sonrió a la muchacha con toda la dulzura y galantería que encontró. Cuando quería, realmente podía ser persuasivo al máximo. La castaña lo miró confundida y algo azorada porque un joven le estuviera mirando y sonriendo de esa manera.

\- - No hay nadie a quien puedas saludar. La señora Cole falleció y Martha está de viaje por unos recados. Además, los niños se han marchado a la finca de uno de los señores que ayudan al orfanato.

\- - Mejor así, tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día.

\- - Pero…

\- - Nada de peros… Me encantaría tomar algo contigo y qué me cuentes todo de ti. Si tienes algo de tiempo para este muchacho que solo quiere sentarse a charlar con una bella señorita.

Amy se sonrojó por el cumplido y dio tambaleante un paso atrás para dejar pasar al muchacho. Tom ingresó al vestíbulo del orfanato y le echó una rápida mirada al lugar. Se había mantenido igual durante todos aquellos años, el interior y el exterior se encontraban tal cual los recordaba. Con gran esfuerzo intentó que su desagrado no se notara. Amy por su parte continuaba dudando, pero la actitud transformada del caballero que tenía enfrente la llegaron a convencer.

\- - Si quieres puedes pasar a la sala, iré a la cocina a preparar el té.

\- - ¿No está el Ama de llaves?

\- - No, no, todas las criadas se tomaron vacaciones esta semana. De esa manera Martha puede reducir costos – cuando terminó de hablar se sonrojó por decir de más.

\- - Claro, es totalmente comprensible. Esperaré en la sala entonces.

Amy sonrió con timidez y se dirigió apresuradamente a la cocina. Una parte de él quería sentir compasión por aquella chica, lo que le había pasado y el lugar en donde estaba. Pero, no lo conseguía. Lo único que veía cuando la miraba, era debilidad. Aquel lugar solo le demostraba lo atrasados que se encontraban las personas no mágicas, las imposibilidades que tenían y las limitaciones. Los muggles le demostraban diariamente que debían ser exterminados por su propia inutilidad, no había razón para que continuaran viviendo. Pero, le iba a dar una oportunidad a Benson. Si mostraba ser algo más que pura escoria, sería perdonada por un tiempo al menos.

Se encaminó a la puerta y con su varita bloqueo la entrada y puso un encantamiento para que nadie pudiera hacer ruido si se acercaba a tocarla. Prefería que lo dejaran tranquilo mientras comenzaba su experimentación. Cuando finalizó, se dirigió a la sala a esperar a la desgarbada muchacha. Se sentó en la punta del repulsivo sillón lleno de manchas de humedad y demás sin identificar en las que prefería no pensar.

Al cabo de un momento regresó Amy llevando una pesada bandeja de plata. Se notaba lo pesada que le resultada en sus escuálidos brazos. Sobre la misma estaban depositadas una tetera en conjunto con los platos y tazas, un recipiente con leche a juego, una azucarera y dos cucharas. La colocó sobre la mesa ratona de pino oscuro que se encontraba en el medio de la sala y se sentó en el sofá individual frente a Tom. La sala contaba con una chimenea que apenas emitía calor por la falta de leños. Los cuadros tenían una fina capa de polvo y mostrabas paisajes cutres de las afueras de Doreset. La alfombra que cubría la habitación mostraba zonas oscurecidas y pisadas esparcidas por doquier. Todo lo que se encontraba en el lugar expiraba antigüedad y dejadez. A pesar de ello, Tom le sonrió a la chica e intentó mostrarse amable.

\- - La sala está más encantadora de lo que recordaba. ¿Te encargas tú de organizar todo?

Amy sonrió y sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente.

\- - Sí, yo y las criadas nos encargamos de la limpieza. Aunque, la organización y el cuidado de los niños suele ser mi deber principal.

\- - ¿Cómo te va con Martha?

\- - Muy bien, es una buena mujer, no puedo quejarme. Algo tacaña quizás, pero justa la mayoría de las veces.

Amy ya se encontraba en confianza y por las miradas que le enviaba el muchacho había notado el simulado interés que este le mostraba. Se sintió a gusto y sorprendida por el cambio del chico. Su trabajo no le permitía demasiadas salidas sociales y aquello era lo más próximo al sexo opuesto que había estado en mucho tiempo. Se esforzó por servir el té con movimientos gráciles y femeninos que a los ojos de Ryddle eran forzados y torpes.

El muchacho comenzó a impacientarse. No tenía ganas de continuar con aquella farsa por más tiempo. Por eso, tomó con fuerza su varita y le lanzó un _imperio_ a la chica en un susurro. La muchacha se quedó con los ojos abiertos un momento sin comprender por qué motivo sus extremidades no le respondían, hasta que vio la sonrisa del joven, la misma que le había visto hacer aquel día en la cueva. Por dentro se moría de miedo, aunque, por fuera no pudiera demostrar nada. Tom sentía todas aquellas sensaciones que ella estaba teniendo y se deleitaba por aquel hechizo que le permitía hacer lo que quisiera con la otra persona.

\- - Disculpa, pero no pude resistirme. Sirves de una manera tan deplorable el té que temía tener que arrebatártelo de las manos para hacerlo yo mismo. Eso no hubiera estado bien de mi parte… - se rió de su propia elocuencia mientras quitaba la mano que contenía la varita de su largo abrigo – Esto que ves aquí, es una varita mágica. La magia es lo que estás sintiendo en tu cuerpo en este momento. Deberías sentirte orgullosa de sentirla. Además, puedo hacer eso y mucho más, así que mejor te quedas tranquila. No quiero hacerte daño, solo vine a… Experimentar un poco.

Amy se quedó en su lugar mirándolo con el terror grabado en su mirada. Ahora comprendía lo ilusa que había sido al creer que aquel diabólico muchacho había cambiado un ápice desde que era un niño. Aquello de la magia no lo podía entender. Un palillo de madera estaba haciendo que ella no pudiera moverse ni expresarse, pero ¿Cómo? Lo había oído susurrar unas palabras antes de que aquello le ocurriera a su cuerpo. Le parecía igual de atroz que lo que le estaba haciendo, era un hombre raro y desagradable al que denunciaría apenas se marchara. Debería estar encerrado o siendo quemado en la hoguera.

Tom la observaba con intriga, ya que nunca había utilizado aquel hechizo hasta ese instante y no podía esperar para probarlo en completitud. Comenzó a darle órdenes básicas como pararse y volverse a sentar, caminar por la habitación y servir el té. La muchacha lo hacía todo al instante. En un momento de curiosidad extrema, le pidió que fuera a buscar una cuchilla a la cocina y regresara. Cuando volvió con el instrumento en la mano, le pidió que se hiciera un corte no muy extenso en la mano contraria. La castaña sin emitir palabra o expresión alguna así lo realizó y la sangre comenzó a manchar la alfombra. En ese mismo instante, Tom soltó una carcajada y se tapó la boca con su mano para no soltar un grito de emoción. La chica se había lastimado y no había dicho ni hecho nada para evitarlo. Eso quería decir que podía pedirle a quien sea lo que quisiera y lo harían sin negarse aunque fuera hacerse daño a sí mismos.

Satisfecho de sí mismo por haber logrado realizar el hechizo con tanto éxito a la primera, le pidió a Amy que le entregara el cuchillo y se sentara nuevamente frente a él. La joven lo realizó como le dijo y cuando estaba sentada, Tom levantó el imperio. La castaña comenzó a temblar y llorar descontroladamente, aunque quería alejarse lo máximo posible sus piernas no le respondían de lo aterrada que se encontraba. El único movimiento que logró hacer fue encogerse un poco sobre sí misma y tomarse la lastimada mano que en ese momento le escocía.

\- - ¿Qué te pareció?

La chica no podía responderle de los sollozos y espasmos incontrolables que estaba sufriendo.

\- - ¡Contesta!

\- - Lo… lo lo siento, por fa… por favor, ve… vete.

\- - ¿Por qué me iría? Recién estamos comenzando. ¿No te gustó la magia?

Amy se tapó el rostro con ambas manos para llorar descontroladamente. Se manchó parte de su mejilla con la sangre que todavía emanaba de la herida. Él la observó con asco un instante y al otro se levantó para pasearse por la habitación. Se sentía sobre excitado por haber podido realizar el hechizo y la magia negra le corría por las venas.

\- - ¿Es… Esto es lo que… Lo que hiciste en la cueva?

\- - Maravilloso Amy, creí que no había nada dentro de esa cabeza pero estaba un poco equivocado.

\- - Eres… Eres un monstruo.

\- - ¿Cómo has dicho?

\- - ¡Lo que has oído! Eres montruoso, siempre lo pensé desde que eras pequeño. Eras distinto a todos, te alejabas y hacías cosas extrañas, nunca fuiste como ninguno de nosotros. Eras raro, diferente y un demonio, deberían mandarte a la horca para que nunca puedas hacer de las tu…

Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, Tom se había encendido de furia y había sacado su varita sin vacilar ni un momento. No podía permitir que aquella asquerosa criatura le dijera todo aquello.

\- - ¡Crucio!

Los gritos de Amy resonaron en toda la casa. El mago había contenido todo el odio y amargura que le generaba aquel lugar y lo había descargado en el hechizo. La muchacha sentía como todos los nervios de su cuerpo estaban siendo estimulados con puro dolor. Sentía que su cuerpo se retorcía en vano intentando librarse de aquella abrazadora magia sin poder lograrlo. Se sentía morir por cada poro de su piel, como si mil estacas fueran clavadas y retorcidas sobre ella. Al principio fue casi intolerable, creía que iba a desmayarse cuando su dolorido cuerpo comenzó a apaciguarse. La joven estaba resollando cuando escuchó la voz de su torturador.

\- - Eso te enseñará a no hablar de esa manera delante del mago más poderoso que jamás encontraras, pequeña rata inmunda – dijo Ryddle con el desprecio impregnado en cada palabra.

Amy sentía que su cuerpo jamás iba a responderle nuevamente. Con las pocas energías que le quedaban decidió hacer acopio de todo el terror que sentía y convertirlo en enojo para descargar la furia sobre el horroroso hombre que tenía en frente. Se sentía pequeña, ya que sin darse cuenta había ido a parar a la alfombra en algún momento, pero, a la vez se envalentonó al sentir que era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

\- - Ojalá tu mugrosa y espantosa madre no hubiera muerto sola y te hubiera llevado con ella a la tumba. Ni siquiera tu padre te quiso por ser un fenómeno de circo.

Esas palabras fueron todo lo que necesitó Tom para realizar la última maldición imperdonable. Su mente se nubló de repulsión y un odio tan intenso que ni siquiera notó que las palabras salían de su boca. El rayo de luz verde fue a parar directo en el pecho de la mujer destrozada en el piso y la dejó tiesa en un santiamén. El heredero de slytherin sentía la energía que fluía de su propio poder, las ganas de tomar vidas incontrolables que se apoderaron de él en el mismo momento en que comprendió que podía hacerlo con todas las inservibles personas que habitaban su mundo.

Se paseó por la habitación eufórico. Hasta ese momento no había comprendido lo que significaba ser mago, no había entendido lo que era sentir que la vida de las personas estaban bajo su mano, le pertenecían. No había sabido hasta donde lo llevarían sus aptitudes. Ahora veía un camino amplio y lleno de proyectos para los que solamente necesitaba de más personas que quisieran lo mismo que él, un mundo donde los magos poderosos gobernaran, un mundo donde los débiles debían desaparecer para siempre.

Sonrió de haber comprendido al fin las ventajas de ser mago. Las oportunidades que tenía por delante. Nunca había sentido miedo, pero ahora se sentía más poderoso y valiente que nunca. El no le temía a la magia negra como muchos otros pertenecientes a la comunidad mágica. El sabía que era necesario doblegar a los muggles y a los mestizos porque eran simple escoria que no merecían pisar el mismo suelo que los poseedores de tamaño poder. Eran personas que nunca iban a comprender lo maravilloso de la magia, lo maravilloso del mundo que le abría las puertas a los fuertes, a los que creían que el fin justificaba los medios. El tenía todos los medios a su mano, ahora solo necesitaba un ejército para llevar a cabo el plan que se iba formando en su mente.

Se encargó de dejar todo ordenado en el orfanato para que la muerte de Amy pareciera un suicidio. Se desapareció al terminar y se adentró en el Callejón Diagon. Necesitaba dormir un rato para comenzar los preparativos. Antes que nada, debía encargarse de su progenitor, esa artimaña que no merecía continuar respirando. Quería verlo sufrir frente a sus ojos junto con toda la familia muggle que le quedaba. Borraría su pasado para hacerse un nuevo presente y conseguir el futuro que tanto deseaba. Se sentía extasiado y lleno de fuerza. Había sido un excelente alumno en Hogwarts, era perfecto en su trabajo y sería el más poderoso mago del mundo entero. La gente temería nombrarlo y para eso necesitaba un nuevo nombre que inspirara respeto, difícil de olvidar. Quería ser temido, admirado, envidiado y ansiado. Esperaba encontrar servidores que lo siguieran con los ojos cerrados hasta las profundidades del infierno, porque solo él podía darles el paraíso de un mundo puro y libre para los que ansiaban tener todo lo que se merecían. Anhelaba un mundo donde solo hubiera poderosos, gente mágica llena de fortaleza y voluntad para servirlo a él.

* * *

¡Qué difícil fue hacer esto! Quizás parezca algo sencillo, pero seguir instrucciones me resultó siempre muy complicado. Aunque, me divertí muchísimo haciéndolo. Me encantó utilizar un personaje que por mi propia iniciativa jamás hubiera tenido en cuenta para escribir. Ya que, me parece muy oscuro, profundo y enmarañado de por si.

Espero haber cumplido tus requisitos y al menos parte de tus expectativas, realmente es un tipo de historia que nunca había escrito. Ojala la disfrutes un poquito aunque sea...

Por si las dudas, estoy haciendo otro fanfic de Sirius/Severus... La tercer petición que hiciste. Por Merlín me está costando, pero... Va avanzando. No me falta mucho para terminarlo, aunque es una historia de varios capitulos muy cortos cada uno, espero que algo pueda agradarte,

Me encantó ser tu amiga invisible, de todo corazón lo disfruté muchísimo,

¡Felices fiestas!

L.


End file.
